


Cuddles

by Vim_Refresh



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vim_Refresh/pseuds/Vim_Refresh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short bit of fluff with my Sole Survivor and her paramours Hancock and Danse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

A few months ago it would have been unthinkable, but here they were. Ruby awoke with her cheek pressed into Danse’s chest, his arm across her shoulders, Her lower body at his side. It was a bit uncomfortable, but this position allowed Hancock to hold her waist with little physical contact with Danse. Danse still sometimes uncomfortable with Hancock touching him. It was unspoken, but they all knew it. Years of prejudice didn’t disappear overnight.

Smiling, Ruby let her mind wander. She had made it clear what Danse was getting into; he knew she wasn’t giving up her relationship with Hancock. She had been shocked at how readily her men had agreed to “share” their relationship. She had never considered it a possibility, yet Hancock suggested it, said her heart was clearly breaking over Danse’s lonely exile, said he wanted to see her happy, that her broken heat broke his. She was somehow _more_ shocked when Danse agreed. She was outrageously, impossibly lucky.

Ruby untangled herself from their limbs, careful not to disturb their sleep. Her feet touched the floor, and she stretched, her back cracking.

She tiptoed down the steps, not bothering to put on her boots. She wasn’t going far. Since she was awake anyway, she was going to pick flowers. Vases of flowers were one of the luxuries she insisted on, that and a large bed. She had been forced to build an entire new room, perched on the roof of her home at Red Rocket. It looked awkward, but it wasn’t as awkward as trying to cram her bed downstairs. Ruby smirked to herself. Though the size of the bed was once an indulgence, now it was practically a necessity.

Sleeping arrangements had been the trickiest part of the relationship, since no one wanted to give up sleepy cuddles. Danse had trouble falling asleep the nights Ruby spent away. He slept best with Ruby’s weight and warmth on his chest. Eventually, he had suggested they all share the same bed, “for sleeping purposes,” he had awkwardly clarified.

By the time Ruby had finished arranging her flowers in a vase, the sun was already creeping over the horizon. She turned to the bed just in time to see a still sleeping Danse pull a still sleeping Hancock onto her place on his chest. Progress. Beaming, Ruby settled herself next to Hancock, arms wrapped around him so she wouldn’t fall off. She drifted back to sleep, still smiling, as the sun climbed higher.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s canon that Danse has so much trouble sleeping he reports it to Haylen and Cade (info can be found on their terminals). This story contains my headcanon solution.


End file.
